1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pliers, such as a center cutter or a side cutter, having pliers jaws that are formed on pliers limbs and have a working region, the pliers limbs, which have gripping regions and are formed to cross over one another, being pivotably mounted by bearing bolts that connect a cover plate, and the pliers jaws being formed on the working region side of the cover plate and the cross-over region of the pliers limbs being formed on the other side of the cover plate. Here there are in question in particular high force ratio jaws, to which there belong also jaws such as pressing jaws and crimping jaws.
2. The Prior Art
A pliers of this kind is known for example from EP 331 927 B1. The disclosure content of this patent specification is hereby included in full in the disclosure of the present application, in respect of the basic construction of the pliers, in particular also in respect of the tooth-space engagement and of the run of the pliers limbs, as well as the principle of holding together by means of a cover plate, also for the purpose of incorporating features of the above-mentioned specification in claims of the present application.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,394 A as prior art.